


Justice's Price

by Roguefemme



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguefemme/pseuds/Roguefemme
Summary: Attacking the Empire carries a price. Ryder Azadi is about to pay it.





	Justice's Price

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only who's mad at the way the Rebels finale handled this unfinished business - or rather didn't handle it - so I fixed it. Be warned, this is graphic. Written quickly and posted unbeta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes that slip through.

  
Ryder Azadi woke to the sound of someone moving stealthily in his darkened bedroom. His hand was inches from his blaster when his eyes adjusted to the moonlight and he saw a slim female form.

He chuckled, low and laciviously. "Sweetie, if there was something you want, you just had to ask. No need for all this sneaking around."

His unsubtle comment was answered with a low feminine laugh, the kind of laugh that turns men's heads in cantinas. The woman took a step toward the bed, then another while he watched appreciatively. He couldn't see her face, but he wasn't looking at that anyway. Not with that tight bodysuit she was wearing that hugged her curves so snugly.

"You'll give me what I want?" she spoke for the first time, playfully.

"You'll find I'm a generous kind of guy." He sat up, glad he hadn't bothered wearing a shirt to bed. Less he'd have to take off. "What's your name, honey?"

"Justice," she purred, inching a little closer.

He couldn't have pinpointed why, but something about the way she said that made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Justice, huh?" he covered his unease with a casual laugh. "Unusual, but I like it."

She gave that low, sexy laugh again. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad."

The next sound was the quiet but unmistakable, heart-stopping sound of a lightsaber being activated.

"What..." he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden brilliance.

"...because that's what I've come bring you. Ryder Azadi, you are a traitor to the Empire, and now you pay the price."

He saw the lightsaber start to move, he lunged for his blaster, his hand came so close...

Then he looked down and saw the lightsaber stabbed through his midsection. The sickening smell of singed flesh filled the air around him and made him gag, until the agony hit. But the woman wasn't done with him; instead of withdrawing the blade she dragged it downward, opening up his torso as if gutting a fish, then as she yanked it out he heard the squelch of his innards leaving his body.

"I could make it quicker," the woman purred, and suddenly Ryder had a horrible feeling that he knew that low, purring, Core-World-accented feminine voice. "But I think you deserve to suffer."

"No," he whispered, so horrified that for a moment he forgot the agony of his fatal wound.

The woman leaned down and murmured, "Arihnda Pryce sends her regards."

Then she straightened and gave that sexy laugh again, and kept laughing even as darkness ate his vision and he writhed in unimaginable pain on the blood-soaked bed. The last sound he heard was her laughter, but it wasn't hers, it was changed.

Ryder Azadi died to the sound of Arihnda Pryce's laughter.

\-----------------------------

 

The woman stood for a few seconds after Azadi stopped writhing, his blue eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling. Then she pulled out a comm-link and activated it.  
  
"It's done, Grand Admiral. Exactly as you wanted," she said in a voice that no longer bore any resemblance to the late Governor Pryce's.

"Excellent," Grand Admiral Thrawn responded warmly. "I thank you for your service to the Empire, and the favor to me."

"Oh, believe me, Admiral," the Imperial agent glanced at the bed, curling her lip in scorn at the corpse there. "It was my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody messes with Thrawn's people and gets away with it.


End file.
